Most of us are familiar with headbands. They are most associated as a device that a woman or man uses to pull back hair or use as a fashion accessory. These particular types of headbands come in different styles and shapes. A headband can be as simple as a cloth that is wrapped around the head and tied or it is a molded device that may or may not be covered in cloth. Our invention, The Interchangeable Headband Cover, was designed to fit over a molded C Shaped Headband also known as a Horseshoe Shaped Headband.
A C Shaped Headband can be purchased in the store covered with or without cloth. The headbands that have no cloth covering are typically hard plastic. Most headbands that are covered in cloth are done so in such a way that it is permanently attached with an adhesive and is not meant to be removed. The fact that the materials are permanently attached limits the ability of a user to color coordinate and decreases the life expectancy of the headband. The life expectancy of the headband is limited because the materials become worn. The user of the headband then has the option to discard or keeping using a worn headband.
The Interchangeable Headband Cover offers a solution that allows a user to easily apply and remove a cover to a clothed or unclothed C shaped Headband. This will extend the life of a headband and it will allow a user to have more color options. The Interchangeable Headband Cover is also washable preventing a headband in good condition from being discarded.
After reviewing other patents I have seen different features that make their designs unique. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,611 the band has a cavity on the exterior surface. This cavity holds a device that allows accessories to be attached and removed from a headband. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,274 the invention includes a headband and a removable covering. The design of the cover in FIG. 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,274 show that cover is applied, removed and seated by a vastly different method than the Interchangeable Headband Cover. It also has a special headband that is used specifically with this cover. The Interchangeable Headband Cover takes an existing band and allows a user to cover it with ease. There are also no complicated parts that are required so that band is securely attached. It stays seated because the tips serve as tension points allowing the cover to conform to the headband securely.
If you review designs for headband covers made specifically for a C shaped head band you will find that it is a cloth that slips on to a headband that is uniform and length and width. The opening or insertion point is slightly above the tip and on the underside of the cover. Also the covers may have insertion points at the tips. A tip insertion point is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,647.
This is a practical design and it serves the purpose well. However, its design does not solve the problem for headbands that have a greater width at the center than at the tips. It also does not allow the user easily grasp the opposing end and slide the headband in with ease. The Interchangeable Headband Cover was designed with comfort, ease of use, a greater width at the center and overall life span of the cover and the headband in mind.
The Interchangeable Headband Cover will give a classic C Shaped or Horseshoe Shaped headband diversity and be a benefit to a the Interchangeable Headband Cover can be sold with the plastic C shaped headband with various colors of the Interchangeable Headband Cover included. Alternatively the cloth covering can be sold separately from a headband. The options that consumers have increase as a result of the Interchangeable Headband Cover coming to the market place.
Types of C shaped bands and the modifications or coverings can be found in the following patent publications:    U.S. Pat. No. 0,027,245    U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,611    U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,167    U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,647    U.S. Pat. No. 0,202,548    U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,274    U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,647